Broken
by Ninja Bagel
Summary: Myka's been broken for so long. Can Pete help fix her? Oneshot


_I just recently became obsessed with Warehouse 13 so obviously I was inspired to make a fic so here it is! It's kind of short thing between Pete and Myka. Remember to review lots! (A big thanks to _SunKrux_ who caught an error!__)  
_

All she ever wanted when she was younger was her parent's approval, which she rarely got. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times. She had become so isolated because they never let her go and the only time she even saw the friends she had were at school. Once school ended, so did her friendships. All she had left were her books that she cherished in one lonely bag. Her books were the only thing that ever meant anything to her, until Sam. It was wonderful and so full of bliss she hoped it wasn't dreaming. It turns out it was a living dream that was shattered by one single bullet. She cried more than she ever had. More than when her father didn't say 'I love you' back, more than when he burned her first favourite book because he said she had to go out into the real world even though he never would let her.

Tears and sadness stained all of her memories now. She felt like and empty shell, void of love and happiness. Then along came Warehouse 13. To say it wasn't the job she had hoped for would be an understatement but she found herself to become accustomed to it after a while.

And with Warehouse 13 came Artie, Leena, Claudia and Pete. Artie was…odd but interesting. Leena was mysterious but would appear out of nowhere when she needed a friend to just talk to about miscellaneous topics. Claudia was like the sister she never had and always managed to get into trouble. And then there was Pete. He was definitely a child at heart, teasing and joking and she learned he was a loyal partner and friend. She was cautious of him. He seemed to be the spark of fun she needed in her life but she was afraid that if she showed her past or true sadness he would disappear. Her heart was already broken by Sam…she wasn't sure she could survive it if he broke it again.

She had become talented at compartmentalizing and appearing like a normal sane person around her new friends but she was still a shell.

After the ordeal with the Spine, she bolted out from the car and up to her room leaving Claudia to help Pete. They stared after her in confusion and although Claudia knew she probably just needed space, Pete had seen her façade begin to crumble and the tears pooling in her eyes when she left the car and decided to check on her. He knew it must have been hard for her to almost lose him, especially after Denver.

Claudia helped him up the stairs and left him at his door. As soon as she entered her room, he spun around and faced Myka's door. He raised his fist to knock when he heard muffled sobs and sniffles. He wondered if Claudia was right but knew that he should at least see if she was okay enough on her own. He proceeded to knock and quietly called "Myka, can I come in?"

He heard shuffling and then a faint "sure". He turned the knob and padded into her dim room. He saw her sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees close to her chest. Her hair was blocking most of her face but he could still see her red-rimmed eyes and tears stained cheeks.

He made his way over to her and sat in front of her on the bed, putting a reassuring hand onto her shoulder that she just shrugged off. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You call this fine? Myka…" He brought his hand up to brush the hair from her face but she flinched so he set his hands palm down on the bed. He spoke quietly and softly. "Talk to me Myka, please. You look so broken…I want to help you if I can-"

Her eyes flashed up to stare down Pete with daggers, fury taking over her shell of a broken body. "You can't help me, nobody can. I've been broken for a long time and don't think you can try to fix me. You can't fix everything with cookies and jokes, sometimes things should just be left alone…"

Her fury melted away into the emptiness that she had become and fresh tears slide down her face which was now buried in her folded arms.

Pete felt so much pain and sadness for his broken partner. Even though she had clearly expressed that she didn't want any help, it occurred to him that maybe she's never had the help she needs that he wants so badly to give.

She felt Pete's weight lift from the bed and waited for the door to close behind him so she could resume to release her sobs alone but then his weight was next to her and warm arms were wrapped around her body. She was going to fight him off but felt such comfort in him that she actually leaned into him and began to release all of her sadness.

After what he had to guess had been an hour, she calmed down and wriggled in his embrace, not to escape but to be able to look into his face. He moved the hair from her face and caressed her cheek. At his touch, she could feel the cold emptiness being pushed away and a new, foreign feeling was taking over. Love? Happiness? She thought she would never feel again let alone feel emotions like that.

Pete could see a new spark in her eyes and instinctively leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, which she returned.

They looked at each other again. Myka felt her heart finally repairing itself. Only when she was immersed in her books did she ever think there was such a thing as a knight in shining armor who would save her from…everything. Now she truly believed Pete was her knight, saving her from everything.

_I don't really see the relationship with Myka's parents that severe but I felt it worked better for the story. Now let me know what you think so go on and press that green button, you know you want to ;)_


End file.
